powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Capture System
The power to capture/contain targets and control of them. Combination of Binding, Control Manipulation, and Sealing Also Called * Capturing * Catch and Collect * Gotta Catch Them All Capabilities User can capture and contain objects, locations, beings, etc. and take control of them using physical, spiritual, magical, conceptual ect. ways. they may be able to store their collections and summon them on a later date. Advanced users can contain greater and multiple targets such as giant monsters, deities and so on and have absolute control over them unlike most user. Users can even manipulate their aspects to any degree they see fit for any situation even under going evolution. Applications * Absolute Storage ** Dimensional Storage * Binding **Imprisonment Energy Manipulation * Container Manipulation * Containment Transferal * Control Manipulation * Command Inducement * Domestication * Evolution Manipulation * Group Manipulation/Team Manipulation * Hyper Connection * Interface Manipulation * Link Manipulation * Freeing- to release the target when there done * Sealing * Subordination Manipulation * Wildness Manipulation Methods * Container Creation: User can capture there targets by using some sort of containment device. * Contract Bestowal: User can form a agreement with their targets. * Entity Bonding: User can capture a target by befriending them. * Entity Tethering: User can control the capture their targets by latching on to them with some sort of leash or binding tool. * Multi Symbiosis/Remote Symbiosis: User can form a symbiotic relationship with their targets, storage them within the user and send them out remotely when needed. * Remote Mind Control: User can control their targets by using mind control. * Synchronization: User can harmonize with their targets physically,mentally,and/or sprititally. * Symbol Manipulation: User can control and keep track of their targets by imprinting a symbol on them. Associations * Container Manipulation * Group Creation * Summoning/Banishment Limitations * May be unable to capture certain entities, like gods. * May need weakened the target before capturing them. * The user may need special conditions outside of this power to capture a specific targets. Known Users * Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Digimon Tamers (Digimon) * Akira Howard (Astral Chain) * Lann (World of Final Fantasy) * Protagonists (Astral Chain) * Reynn (World of Final Fantasy) * Pokémon Trainers (Pokémon) * Various characters (Dinosaur King) ** D-Team ** Alpha Gang ** Spectral Space Pirates Known Items *Digivices (Digimon) *Legatus Unit (Astral Chain) *Pokéballs (Pokémon) *Snag Machine (Pokémon) *Yo-kai Watch (Yo-kai Watch) *Prisms (World of Final Fantasy) Gallery Sakura_Clow_Cards.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) was designated the Cardcaptor by Cerberus, allowing her to capture the Clow Cards and gain control of them. Pokeball_Capture.gif|A Poké Ball (Pokémon) in the process of capturing a Pokémon. Snag_Machine_Colosseum.jpg|Snag Machines (Pokémon) are used to capture Pokémon that already have trainers. Mewtwo Balls.png|Mewtwo Balls (Pokémon) are unique Poké Balls created by Mewtwo that can not only capture Pokémon that already have trainers, but regular Poké Balls as well. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Imprisonment Abilities Category:Rare power